Shards of My Heart & the Blood that Rained Down
by Kagayaku
Summary: Sabriel was born of Alexial, a child of both darkness and light. Now she has taken her place in Heaven among the Powers, trained by Michael. Her eyes forever watching the Archangel Raphael. But Powers draw out danger, and the Mad Hatter wants to play...


**Kagayaku: Hello! Another fic. I know some of you are groaning with frustration, 'will she even finish one before she starts another!' hehehe....sheepish grin I write things as they come to me and I basically have this one plotted out. I don't think it will be all THAT long, so hopefully I can get my butt in gear and finish it easily. Anyhoo! This is my first Angel Sanctuary fic and I want to say some things about it...**

**PLEASE READ: I have seen all of the anime, but NOT read all of the manga, so I know some of my info will be off. Also I'm not following the originally story line. This isn't the story of Setsuna and Sara, this is about 2 centuries after that. Also I'm fused information from the story with general Angel information. Such as the hierarchy, titles, positions etc...so not EVERYTHING will match the original story, I added on some things and maybe changed a little bit. But really, not that much...**

**I apologized if I messed up some stuff, like I said I haven't read it all so please forgive me. I hope you enjoy the story just the same! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!!!**

**Prologue: **

_It's raining all over the world today..._

_Or rather...heaven is crying..._

Alysia is covered in silver and red blood, the blood of hundreds of angels and Demons. As if the sky had suddenly opened up and poured down silver spears piercing the dry dirt of the earth and leaving it to bleed.

Today the world mourns, though mortals do not understand why. To them it is just a rainy day, and they're depression is simply a side effect of the rain. In reality the angels are crying, mourning the loss of so many dear ones, while at the same time cursing their own stupidity at embarking on such a long pointless war. What did it prove? What did it change? Nothing...there are still angels, and there are still demons... same as there were before the war began. All of the respective archangels, powers, thrones, virtues, sephrim, and cherubim have survived. Though the lost angels were only minor angels, the loss of an angel is mourned nonetheless. The earth is quiet and Shateiel (AN: Shateiel is the angel of silence.) has spread his wings across the heavens and all is silent above, not even the choir echoes a note.

The war was a long time coming though, and only two centuries after Alexial's rebellion against heaven. Things had been rocky with the demons ever since Alexial had been sealed away for siding with the demons. Not to say that heaven wasn't due for some renovations. Strange that the demons should attack after Alexiel was received back into heaven, after all the fuss they made about her being sealed away too. I suppose I should explain, what do I mean by Alexiel returning to heaven. What could have possibly happened for the angels to accept a rebel back so easily? Well to put it simply, I happened...

Ok so that wasn't simple, let me try again...

You see it isn't every day that an angel is born. Granted now and then new angels are reinstated or created even, but born? It's not that they can't be, it's just that they aren't. For centuries angels have been unable to conceive. Their bodies are capable, but for some reason they just don't. Even if one were to try, it's never happened. Eventually it just became an accepted fact that no matter how they try, angels can't get pregnant. Not to say that humans can't through intercourse with an angel. We may be divine beings but we still have all the necessary equipment. Although the general population of light angels doesn't even try, some how years of 'we are holier than though' attitude brought them to the conclusion that angels didn't reproduce because they weren't even supposed to try. Not that everyone listened...

Anyways, back on topic, humans can have children with male angels. Needless to say this usually only happens when one of Lucifer's followers is involved, usually creating an unusually gifted child or a somewhat twisted psychic. Not to say that the light angels think that we're better than mortals, though I have to say most of them do, but we find it pointless to interact with humans for pointless reasons such as simply pleasure. As immortal beings were we to grow attached to a human we would simply have to endure the pain of watching them die. So we don't. Of course what we do and the dark angels do are for the most part two completely opposite things. To them the intercourse is simply for their physical pleasure, and the delight of being able to twist some poor mortal into becoming their puppet. You get the picture, and I'm getting way off topic again. As for me, what really makes me ... an abomination as some would say is because while I am 100 angel I'm still a half-breed. In other words I'm a creation of a light angel interacting with a dark angel. I'm sure now you're thinking, how the hell did that happen?! Let me back track a little...

Alexiel was an Angle Lady holding one of the highest positions in the heavens next to her brother Rosiel, who was an Angel Lord and the more, respected of the two. Alexiel was upset over the way the angels were treating the demons, on a general basis at least. Which, I have to admit, for angels they could be down right cruel. Alexiel hated the fact that the angels would abuse demons weaker then them when it may have been that the abused demon had done nothing at all. Many of the weaker demons and hell even some of the stronger ones were content to exist on earth, completely withdrawing themselves from the main battle between the really high and powerful demons and the high and powerful angels. However the angels refused to make a distinction and consider any demon neutral no matter how innocent or weak. Frankly it was that attitude that pissed the Lady of Angels off. So she rebelled against heaven and sided with the demons. To make a really long story short she was sealed away and sentence to live or rather not live, out the rest of her days reincarnated inside human bodies forever. I wont get into the story she lived, an her dealings with the boy Setsuna and his sister Sara, nor will I tell you about Rosiel's release from his seal and his later battle with his sister. All you need to know is that centuries later found Alexiel still trapped inside a human body. This time it was a young girl, junior in high school, with long flowing black hair, ruby lips, and a love for attention. Granted she was innocent enough, but ridiculously naïve. You'll remember how I mentioned that dark angels from time to time would seduce human women to satiate their twisted pleasures. The girl, Karla, was unfortunately the perfect target, lucky for me, unfortunate for her. Alexiel's powers had barely any essence in this girl at all, and yet this girl was open enough to the energies around her that her powers had just the slightest hum. I didn't know the girl, I wasn't there, but I do know this isn't the way that one wishes the night they were conceived to be. But any wise angel knows that when Astaroth is about, unless you have to power for him to avoid you, one should steer clear. _(AN: If you don't know, Astaroth is the evil twin brother of Astarte. He's also known as the Lord of Terror and loves to torture.)_ Yet to a human I imagine he's most appealing, a girl could fall easily for his deep eyes and long flowing hair, and fall she did, straight into his bed. Only to wind up several hours later in a dark ally way practically drowning in her own blood. I wont go into details, why describe the tortures he put her through. It gives me no pleasure to know that in order for my life to exist she had to loose her's. However, now you're probably wondering, it was only a couple hours, how could any being conceive in that amount of time. Well normally the conception would have gone straight to Karla, but Karla was already special. Maybe Alexiel's powers were not fully awakened, or unable to awaken, but that faint hum of power was enough to do the job. When Astaroth's energy hit its peak, Alexiel's power latched on, fusing with it, unbeknownst to Astaroth. In other words an angel child isn't formed by in the same scientific procedure but rather by divine, or in my case and mix of divine and dark powers, with yeah I guess a hint of science was needed to actually produce my physical form. The news had hit heaven like a lightening bolt, and naturally how could they let possibly the first ever conceived angel child to perish along with the spirit of the of the battered mortal child on the ground. So Alexiel was released and returned to heaven, where she remained blissfully unconscious for about a week. I'm going to skip over her actually waking up and seething with anger and then reeling with shock which eventually lead to her weeping tears of joy. Or so I hear...

I was born...

Simple as that...sort of...

I can't say that I was really accepted, because I wasn't. What do you expect, I was the creation of a light and dark angel and no one knew what to make of me. I was...unusual to say the least. It was fine at first; I was born with silver hair and violet eyes, my wings a soft puffy white. However, unlike other angels I had two sides. It had been determined shortly after I was able to talk that I had a dark side. No I wasn't evil, but I had dark powers. When provoked my wings would turn black, black feathers, and my eyes would turn silver and my divine powers and blood flowing through my veins would turn shadowed. I was like two angels in one. So for the first century of my life, despite the starting of the Great War, I was kept isolated, just mother and I. I suspect they wanted to make sure I wouldn't 'inflict harm' on anyone. But it proved pointless, my powers may have gone dark but my personality remained the same and I showed no desire to torture anyone. So I was introduced into heaven, my body equivalent to that of probably a fourteen-year-old human, and finally I was allowed to receive a name. For the past century I had been called simple Angel, now I would be allowed to receive a proper angel name. And the heavens named me Sabriel after the recently fallen Virtue _(AN: Virtues: The Virtues preside over nature and every facet of natural life. They give us the strength to always turn to God.)_ Originally I was going to take Sabriel's place, I had the name so why not the position? I may have been young, but I wasn't stupid and I did have my mother's blood flowing through my veins. So right there during the ceremony in front of the Dominations themselves _(AN: Dominations regulate the tasks of the angels maintaining the order of the universe.)_ I flat out told them that I didn't want to be a Virtue. Some how I felt that being a humble, kind hearted, nature lover was not the place for me. In a sense I demanded that the Dominations found something else for me to do. Well their 'holier than thou' attitude struck in, and their faces got a bit red, I was pretty sure they would have exploded if someone hadn't started laughing. This is what I like to look back on as the day I met my savior...

I was pretty confused at first, when the entire room starting whispering, their expressions shocked. Embarrassingly I was too short to see over their heads so I didn't know who was laughing, or why they would make such a fuss. Then he stepped out, still dressed in earthen clothes and his golden hair wind tussled, and he was chuckling. I looked at my mother in the crowd, who looked just as surprised.

"Raphael? You wish to contribute?"

My heart hit my throat. Raphael? As in one of the four elemental angels, as well as one of the seven archangels, a Virtue or more precisely master of the Angelic choir of Virtues, AND one of the six powers, in other words one of the higher angels in the league. Now I don't want you to take my reaction the wrong way, I wasn't like a love struck teenage girl you see on earth who declares false love at first site. I wasn't stupid; I hadn't spent a century learning about the hierarchy of angels and all the different names for nothing. Whereas Raphael was a high and respected angel I knew his reputation, and his intense dislike for women. In short he was also one of those angels I mentioned that didn't take to the popular belief of not fraternizing with humans. In short he was a womanizer. Of course I had also heard that a past experience had changed his views, and while he no longer abused his ability to seduce women for his own pleasure as often, his like for woman really hadn't changed much. I wasn't sure he was going to be a good kind of savior or not, I wasn't even really sure I liked him yet.

Raphael shrugged and leaned against a pillar, his necklace glinting sharply in the light, contrasting against his pale skin while his golden hair fell over one eye. "She has spirit, why not give her to Michael?"

I gaped, my mind telling me to shout out reasons why that would never work, but my lips remaining still. Raphael I think I could handle, but Michael? He may have been on a high scale, being an archangel, an elemental angel, a sephrim, and a power, but he was also a woman hater and violent to boot.

"Nani?!?!"

Michael stomped up to his almost brother and glared up at him, a good couple of feet shorter. "What the hell do you mean, 'give her to me?' The last thing I need is a wench hanging all over me."

I huffed indignantly, "Likewise"

He glared at me before returning his gaze to Raphael

Raphael didn't even flinch, obviously used to it, "Michael is in need of a A'albiel, and this girl has potential to be a future Power. Let her train with Michael." _(AN: A'albiel- An angel in service to the archangel Michael)_

All the insults and refusals I had ready at the tip of my tongue seemed to disappear and all that was left was the word 'Power.' A Power? Me? And yet, it seemed to fit, it was something I could do. _(AN: Oops, I think I forgot to tell you, a power: defends the universe from evil keeping order and stability.)_ I could put all my pent up energy to good use.

At the same time the room erupted with comments and mostly reasons why someone like me should never be placed in such a high position. But a raised hand from one of the Dominations silenced them all.

"Why do you think such?"

Raphael stepped closer completely ignoring Michael's ferocious glare as well as the looks from the people around him. I briefly wondered how he could just shut them all out so easily. "Considering who her mother is, we have to assume she likely has great power. Also considering who her father is, we have to also assume she has dark power of the same. If taught to control it so that she will not simply transform whenever she is angry, it can be used to the advantage of the powers. In other words fight fire with fire. As such, she would be immune to certain dark attacks, and the fact that this 'dark side' doesn't change her personality and she doesn't go into a rage it's even more beneficial to us."

-Silence-

The crowed watched the Dominations with baited breath while taking the new possibilities into consideration.

"Sabriel, please speak."

I bit my tongue holding back all my excitement and fear, some how hoping to make a good impression even after my earlier display. "My lords, I would be most honored to take such a valued position. And I would protect the universe with my very life, as short as it may be as of now." My voice rang out surprisingly quiet

The silence stretched on forever, Michael practically turning red with rage while Raphael stood nonchalantly staring out at nothing.

"So be it." The head Domination declared, his voice practically rattling the pillars. With that they turned around preparing to return to their overseeing.

"What about me?!!?" Michael exploded, his eyes burning

The head Domination glanced backwards, and I could have sword a saw a crack of a smile on his face. "Good luck."

"I'm going to massacre you for this." Michael fumed, never moving

"Mmm, I'm sure." Raphael turned away to go, and blend in with the rest of the dispersing crowd.

"Wait!" I said it before I even had a chance to think

He turned half way to look at me, his expression still revealing nothing. He raised his eyebrow in silent question.

"Ah...well...thank you."

He stared at me for a moment as if studying me before turning and walking away.

I stood there alone, realizing my mother had gone too, to leave me with my duties. Some how that alone hurt, it was strange but looking back I think that was the first glance I got at the coldness of Angels and their ways. A sharp crack from my left caused me to turn around hesitantly, suddenly realizing that I had been left alone with Michael, the infamous angel also famous for his rage. Turning I discovered his hand halfway imbedded in one of the pristine white pillars that stretched upward into nothingness.

Glaring at me he huffed, "Well now I'm stuck with ya so lets make a couple things clear. What I say goes! Don't hang all over me! And for God sakes don't cry! Or whine for that matter..." he shoved his hands in his black short's pockets and stalked away, "C'mon."

I heaved a sigh and followed after, knowing this was going to be a long journey.

**Kagayaku: Yeash, the prologue is DONE! I wrote this basically to explain my character and her past etc... and also how she got to where she was. The next chapter is going to jump forward in time about 4 centuries. If you have ANY questions please e-mail me! Or review! (PLEASE REVIEW!) XD**


End file.
